


Piece of Paradise.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Eden Matthews is new to Charming, having just moved from New York.Jax Teller is slowly moving on from the death of his wife, Tara at the hands of a rival gang (Not canon but canon sucks so like, let me live.)So when he meets the green haired, pink bike riding new girl in town, maybe he's ready for someone new.But Eden comes with her own scars and secrets.And secrets always come out.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	1. Rebirth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden rolls into Teller-Morrow, and meets the Matriarch.

Charming was different from New York for many reasons. 

For one, there were no towering metal skyscrapers that always felt like they could fall on you. 

Another was everyone actually paid attention to you on the street, especially if you drive a pink motorbike.

Eden Matthews liked it though, she liked for once being the oddest thing to happen to these people this morning, the mundane was a comfort after the constant noise and excitement of the city. 

As she drove into the lot of the Mechanic's she had spotted on the way into the town, the night before, she realised how much of a curiosity she was.

It seemed the whole staff on shift at Teller-Morrow had turned out to see her.

Or at least that's how it felt, as around fifteen men stared her down.

Someone else may have turned around and sought out a different place to get their bike fixed but Eden was never one to back down.

“Howdy.” She lifts the visor of her helmet, it's the same shade of light pink as her bike, “You guys take walk-ins or do I need to make an appointment?” 

A tall guy with long hair and a beard walks over 

“Whatta you need?”

She rests her arms on the handle bars 

“The old gals been in storage for two years, so she’s a lil’ stiff..” She pats the handle bars “Might need a full work over.”

“Alright..I’ll take a look, give you a quote.”

“Sweet.”

She dismounts her bike, and puts the helmet on the seat

“Head in the clubhouse, get a drink.” The man takes the handle bars “By the looks of it, you might be here a while.”

A clubhouse? And suddenly everything makes sense, the men who stared her down and the lines of bikes.

They’re a Motorcycle club.

The sons of anarchy judging by the painted mural on the side of the building.

A bit on the nose, but Biker’s aren’t known for their creativity. 

“Tell them Opie sent you in!”

These bikers were politer than most anyway, at least Opie actually offered to look at her bike and not laugh at the fact that a woman could ride.

The clubhouse was typical, Tacky motorbike membrollia on the walls and posters of half naked women. 

“Can I help you Darling?” 

An older woman is behind the bar, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Opie sent me in.” Eden gestures to the doors behind her “He’s looking at my bike..said I could getta drink here.” 

“Sure, what can I get you?” The woman turns “A beer?”

“A coke will do fine, Ma’am.” 

“Have a seat.”

The bar stool was leather and slightly too tall for Eden to sit on without having to climb up on, she felt like a moron, this is why she always wore heels.

“I’m Gemma, I haven’t seen you around before.” 

The glass bottle clinks down on the wood in front of Eden who takes it, its cold to the touch.

“Eddie.” She smiles “Just moved here.” 

“Eddie?” Gemma laughs “Not many girls with that name.”

“Its Eden..” Eden sips her drink “Mom’s bit of a Jesus freak..” 

Gemma picks up her coffee “Bet she loves the ink.”

Eden shrugs “Wouldn’t know, Ain’t seen her for a decade.” 

She can feel Gemma’s eyes glance at the scar on her neck.

“Before ya ask, no momma didn’t hear the voice of God telling her to kill me.” She laughs quickly 

“None of my business sweetheart.”

There’s a lull in conversation, small talk has never really been Eden’s strong point, Five minutes into meeting someone and she’d mentioned her crazy mother. 

“You know a lot about bikes?” Gemma breaks the silence

“A fair bit..” Eden sets down the now half empty bottle, she hadn’t even realised she'd been drinking it “My brother bought me that bike when I was sixteen...taught me enough to keep her running.”

Daniel had been the best thing about her family, he had taught her everything she knew about bikes, music and the world.

But he was dead, died a year after giving her the best gift she ever got.

That was eight years ago, she wasn’t the same teenager he left behind, in some ways she had died with him.

And then she had died again, in New York.

Charming was to be her rebirth, like the phoenix from the ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short start, things will ramp up I promise, just trying to get there without rushing things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden meets the Sons.

Its a few hours later when the clubhouse doors open, Eden had been enjoying Gemma’s company and had almost forgot about her bike being worked on, even if Opie had come in and told her it would be 150 dollars to fix her engine, money which she handed over with no problem.

“That answers who that pink monster belongs to.” A Scottish man’s voice speaks first. 

“Pink riding pink, a man's dream.” Another man jokes, earning laughs. 

“She’s a paying customer, show some respect.” Gemma scolds the man

He shrugs and walks up to the bar, now that Eden can see him, he has a black goatee and curly hair, with intense blue eyes.

“Sorry Ma’am, I’m Tig.” 

“Eddie.” 

“What's a lovely gal like you doing in a place like this?”

“Waiting for my bike to get tuned up.”

He chuckles and sits on the stool next to her 

“I meant Charming.”

“The local wildlife.” 

She opens her packet of cigarettes and pulls one out, Tig watches as her slender, tattooed fingers flick open her lighter, its pink with a kitten on it.

“Leave the lass alone, she’s young enough to be your daughter.” 

“I’m just talking to her Chibs.” 

“You never just talk to a woman.” 

As Tig and Chibs argue, next to an amused Eden, outside Jax Teller is approaching Opie, who is still working on Eden’s bike.

“The colour really matches your eyes Ope.” Jax comments with a laugh.

Opie rolls his eyes “Thanks, I have nail polish the same shade.”

Opie stands up and wipes his hands on a rag 

“It belongs to some chick who rolled in earlier.” 

“A chick?” Jax’s eyes widen 

“Yeah, she had the whole look.” Opie laughs “The jacket, the boots, everything.”

“And where is she now?”

“Clubhouse, has been since she turned up.”

Jax laughs “The same clubhouse all our boys just went into?”

“Better go rescue her.”

Jax nods “Time to be the knight in shining armour.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the info dumping, I didn't know how else to get the information out.

Jackie boy!” Chibs turns his attention away from Eden to the man who has just entered the room “Come meet my new friend.” 

Eden laughs “Friends are we?”

“Of course, love.” Chibs smiles “What, you don’t wanna be friends?” 

The man who Chibs had called over reaches the bar, he’s tall and well built, with shoulder length blonde hair and a short, trimmed beard. 

“Depends, do we get to make friendship bracelets?” 

“Aye, pink and shit.” 

The newcomer laughs “Chibs could do with getting in touch with his feminine side.” 

“I could make one for you too if you want.” 

Eden eyes the man up and down, the old her would’ve already asked him to the back room by now. But she knows better than to mess with men like him.

“Jackie was it?”

“Jax.” He flashes a grin “And you?”

“Eddie.” 

“Unique name.” 

Tig clasps Eden on the shoulder “She’s a unique girl.” 

“What about you Tig?” Eden smiles “Want a bracelet?” 

“For you, Sure.” 

These men seemed nice, as did Gemma. 

Chibs gives Tig a look and Tig gets up off his stool before both men walk away, Leaving Eden alone with Jax.  
“Did I say something?” Eden asks, tagging a long drag of her cigarette. 

“They’re trying to set us up.” Jax laughs and sits on the stool Tig left behind 

“Oh.” Eden smiles “No offense..but-” She chuckles “I moved here to leave dating behind.”

“Seems like there’s a story there.”

Eden found her eyes drawn to the rings on Jax’s fingers as she thought about her reply, on his left hand were two rings that when put together spelt ‘Sons’ and on his right hand was what was clearly a gold wedding ring.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” She gestures to the ring.

Jax rubs it, deep in thought and for a moment Eden regrets asking as his blue eyes look very sad. 

“My wife..died.”

“Oh fuck.” Eden mummers “Sorry...Shouldn’t have asked.”

“It's cool..it's been a year.” Jax clears his throat “No point dwelling on it.” 

“At least your memory of her is a good one.” Eden brings a finger to the scar on her throat, the scar is still slightly raised compared to the rest of her skin “We can’t all be so lucky.”

Odd how she can joke about that, the incident had almost killed her and left her in hospital for a month.   
She also had a scar on her abdomen, That was covered by a tattoo of a Medusa head, the mark perfectly camouflage behind snakes.   
The effect nobody could see, was the hysterectomy that left her unable to have children.   
The same attack had cost her both of her nipples, which she covered with two black roses. 

But that was behind her, the bastard who had hurt her was in prison, she’d never have to see him again.

Eden is jolted out of her memories when her now almost burnt out cigarette burns her finger. 

“Sorry sorta...zoned out there.” She drops the cigarette butt into the ashtray 

“It's cool.” Jax smiles “Your finger okay?” 

“I’m a tough girl.” Eden presses her finger against the cold glass of her coke bottle “I don’t need you to kiss it better.”   
As soon as the words left her mouth Eden wished she had never spoken, here she was again, shamelessly flirting with any man who was even remotely nice to her. 

Old habits die hard she supposed.

Before she can dig herself into a deeper hole, a skinny lanky guy walks over, the patch on his vest reads ‘Prospect.’ 

“Uhh...Ma’am your bikes ready.”

Eden picks up her bottle and finishes what's left before hopping off the stool “Thanks.”

She adjusts her jacket and brushes the hair out of her eyes.

“See you around Jackie.” 

Jax watches as she walks away, his eyes drawn to her swaying hips

“That you will.”


End file.
